Did you know?
by Tara-Jamima
Summary: Hey everybody! I know it's knida short but i'll do better once i get the hang of it. I'm new. Warning! Spoilers for OotP! Please read. R&R is welcome. Even the Flames.


Did you know?  
  
(Author Note) Hey peeps! I'm new to this kind of writing so be easy. I'm more of a book writer (have two started!) than this. So feel free to flame if needed. I only wish that they are brief It's to hot here as it is! Also I have a slight problem with my eyes so to see what I write the text might be a bit big. Thanks for reading!  
  
Title: Did you know? Summery: Ron and Harry have a talk about their relationship and how it started. (Simple right?)  
  
Rating: Not really sure, but for now PG-13. Just to be safe.  
  
Warning: Takes place in their sixth year at Hogwarts. That means spoilers for OotP! Haven't read that then don't read this. Thanks.  
  
Okay folks! On to the story!################################################################################

> Ron sat in the common room thinking about Harry. He just couldn't understand it. He works to do his best to make Harry happy, but no matter what he does he's still sad at the end of the day. He still cries at night for Sirius. Harry still climbs into his bed looking for comfort (not that he truly minds that part), but that's not what hurts the most. He still cries. He could understand that too if it happened at night, but Harry did it during afternoon break. Harry cries after dinner in his four-poster bed. Ron thought, not all, but at least most of the pain and nightmares would have stopped after five months. Ron needed Harry to smile more. Like he used to. Someone walked into the dorm.  
  
He looked up from his bed to the person who disrupted his train of thought. Harry.  
  
"I've been waiting for you. Have a good practice, Flash." Ron smiled at his lover. (Please tell me if I took the nickname from someone. I think it's original, but I swear I may have seen it somewhere else!)  
  
"Yeah, but Ginny still needs to keep focus. I swear she flies behind me to look at my butt." Harry smiled back at his boyfriend. A truly rare sight these days for Ron.  
  
"Oh, well. Why don't you get changed then come in here and cuddle with me. I want to talk with you."  
  
As Harry got dressed into his pajamas thoughts ran thoughts ran though his head like a run away train. What if Ron wanted to leave? Not that he could blame him. He knew himself that most of the pain caused by Sirius' death should have faded by now. He was way to mope (sp?) for his own good, but he couldn't help himself. If he wasn't busy or had nothing to focus on he thought about him and everything they missed out on and how much time they didn't get to spend together. He knew Sirius for a short two years, but loved and cared for him just the same. Why did he go so soon? As he pulled on his shirt he sat down on Ron's bed and laid down facing him.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked hiding the fear that threatened to show in his voice.  
  
"Nothing much really. Just about how we met." He kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Is that all? You had me worried there for a moment. Thought you wanted to get all girly and start talking about have sixteen cats and a white picked fence." Relief flooded back into his body.  
  
"No, not today. Do you remember though? I do. You came up to us asking for help on how to get on to the platform. Back then you had those baggy clothes and taped glasses. Did you know that I thought you were cute even back then?"  
  
Harry smiled, "No I didn't. So does that mean you had other intentions for wanting to sit with me on the train? I'll have to admit also that you were rather dashing.?"  
  
"No I didn't have any other intentions to sit with you on the train, but I was a little more interested when you told me you were Harry Potter- the- boy-who- lived. Not that way you Perv!!"  
  
"Well, first you said I was cute when we met then said you were more interested. What am I supposed to think?"  
  
"That I wanted to get to know you, simple! I have no regrets though. Our friendship started a great relationship. I love you, Flash." Ron leaned forward to leave a light kiss.  
  
"I love you to Ron. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I can't seem to get Sirius off my mind, and when you got hurt during Quidditch practice it made the nightmares worse. How is your arm anyway? Will you be able to play next week?"  
  
"More than likely. I promise to block every one of Ravenclaw's attempt to score."  
  
Soon they were talking about all sorts of things from the Twins' new store to how much they loathed 'THE GIT' (Potions Master). Then as all good things come to an end the rest of the boys came up to the dorm. Dean saw them first cuddled together on Ron's bed. He smiled at the two even though he had a slight problem with their relationship. As long as Ron took care of Harry's nightmares he'd put up with it. Then Semaus (sp?) waltzed into the dorm.  
  
"I see Harry you finally decided to smile for a change?" He took a seat on Harry's bed.  
  
"Yeah someone cheered me up tonight." Harry smiled at him knowing what was coming next.  
  
"Well," He grinned at the lovers, "if he decides to cheer you up any more tonight make sure you use a silencing spell. I'm sure Dean and Neviel don't want to hear you two making love."  
  
Ron and Harry threw a pillow at him screaming, "**Pervert!**"
> 
> #################################################################################
> 
> So how was it? Please R&R! Also if you want me to write a sequel I'll need some ideas. Thanks for reading my story!!!


End file.
